After NXT
by ViolentHugger03
Summary: Bayley has decided that she will not be ignored anymore


**Just a quick one-shot story I whipped up after watching last night's NXT episode, yes, I'm still working on Death Riders M.C., but I will definitely have that chapter up soon next week at the latest, so please enjoy this story in the meantime... And yes, we have a special guest in this story, I'll let you decide who it is :)**

Bayley had gotten into her rental and hauled ass out of Full Sail as soon as she attacked Shayna, she was tired of being overlooked, tired of being constantly thrown to the side, not anymore, tonight she proved she was no pushover and she was no oversight, she also knew that Shayna would probably try to exact revenge on her on Friday or maybe next week, but in this moment, she reveled in the small victory she had, she took out the entire NXT Women's locker room by herself, and took out Shayna Baszler, by herself, it was all her...

Bayley was grinning from ear to ear, she felt like she was on air and nobody could touch her, she couldn't wait to rub it in the face of Becky Lynch during her promo on SmackDown this Friday, Becky would probably get back at her with one of her corny clap backs on Twitter, but not even The Man's response would be enough to knock her off the pedestal she felt she deserved to be on

No more Ms. Nice Bayley, she promised Sasha and her special someone that she would no longer be the nice, friendly Bayley Martinez everyone once knew, she would be a new, angrier, more violent and vicious Bayley, being nice got you nowhere in life and the only regret she had was not seeing that sooner

!

As Bayley arrived at the hotel she was reserved to stay at, she parked her car and took out her luggage from the trunk, while walking towards the lobby, her phone went off to the tune of A Day To Remember's "Paranoia" and thought it was Sasha that would be calling to congratulate her on her "invasion" of NXT, so she chose to ignore the call and figured she'd call Sasha back once she was settled in

Once she checked in and settled into her room, she took a quick shower, settled into her pj's and decided to watch a movie on tv before calling it a night, but her phone started ringing once again, so without looking at the caller ID, she answered the phone and was pleasantly surprised to hear it was a raspy voice that answered her and not Sasha's

"I must say doll, you really impressed the fuck out of me tonight at NXT, even if it was only for a few brief moments"

Bayley smiled at the voice, she felt at peace and at home just listening to him speak

"Thank you, it was about time those two shits realized I'm not one to be ignored, that I'm just as dangerous as them"

"And you definitely made that point tonight, I always knew you had it in you, sweet cheeks, by attacking those NXT chicks, you can be just as tough and badass as the other Horsewomen, not Sasha, not Charlotte, not even The Man can touch you at the moment, revel in this baby, because right now you're at the top of the fucking mountain"

"Thank you, those words mean a lot coming from you"

"You know I'm not one to bullshit around, especially about you, I've always said you can go far Bay, and I meant that shit, what you did tonight at NXT proved that"

"You sure you're not just saying that so you can get in my pants later on when we meet up in Vegas?"

Bayley's lover guffawed with a raspy laughter

"No babe, I meant it, and you know I don't gotta kiss your ass to be able to fuck you"

Bayley grinned wickedly

"No, you don't" she smiled

"Doll, sorry to cut this short, but I gotta get up early to make it to the next town, remember what I said Bay, make Shayna and Becky regret not taking you seriously"

Her smile was replaced with a determined frown

"You bet your sweet ass I'll make them regret it"

"That's what I wanna hear, I love you Bay, you can do this, even if you think you're not winning at Survivor Series, don't go down without a fight"

"I won't, I love you too, goodnight, I'll see you in Vegas next week"

"Deal"

As the line went dead, Bayley turned the tv off and snuggled into the sheets, her lover's advice still in her head

"I'll make you proud, even if it looks like a losing battle, I'm gonna make sure those two fuckers never forget my name"

And with those final thoughts, she finally drifted off to a dreamless sleep...

**END**


End file.
